Love Story
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Charlie has found the girl of his dreams. But will their families keep them apart?
1. Lake Side Meeting

Name: Love Story

Disclaimer: Carina is mine. No one else.

Summary: Charlie has found the girl of his dreams. But will their families keep them apart?

--

Charlie Weasley was only partially listening to his twin brothers talk to him. He was at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard tournament and, having just settled the dragons for the first task in the forest, he was hanging out with Fred and George on the bank of the Black Lake. At the moment he was watching a young woman, somewhere around Fred and George's age, as she sat on the bank opposite him. She had long blonde hair that was tied back with a dark blue ribbon. From what he could tell from how far away he sat, she was a Ravenclaw and had light eyes. What color they were, he did not know. She was leaning against a tree reading a book and scribbling down notes on a piece of parchment; rectangular glasses were perched on her nose.

"Charlie, are you even listening to us?" Fred demanded.

"Of course I am." Charlie said absentmindedly. His focus was still on the girl.

The twins followed his gaze and smiled mischiviously.

"Oi, Carina! Studying already?" Fred yelled.

Carina jumped; her book flying and her ink well tipping onto her notes. She muttered something softly as she jumped up to avoid the spilling ink. She looked over at the twins with a look that might kill. Blue eyes. Very light blue eyes.

"Yes I'm studying! You two should be as well. You know you aren't good in Snapes class!" Carina yelled. Hearing her voice made Charlie shudder. It was like hearing an angel sing.

George laughed. "You're only good in that class because of your 'tutoring'." he laughed.

Carina gathered her things and walked around to their side of the lake. She set her things down next to Charlie and lowered herself onto the grass. She leaned onto her elbow and looked at the identical red heads.

"You should consider some tutoring yourself." she winked.

"Not with Snape. But I wouldn't mind some tutoring with you..." Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Git." Carina said casually.

"Fag." Fred said back.

"I'd love one." Carina smiled.

"Come now, Cari. You know you wouldn't do something so disgusting." George said.

Carina sighed. "True." She looked over at Charlie. "And who's this, then?"

"Our brother. This one is usually hiding in Romania with his dragons. Bit into beastiality if you ask me." Fred quipped.

"Shut up, Fred." Charlie snapped.

Carina laughed. No, not a laugh. A giggle. It was the prettiest sound that had ever reached Charlie's ears. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. She was more suited for Fred or George. Closer to their age. And what would she see in him anyway? He worked far from the rolling hills that sheltered Hogwarts. And in many ways he was married to his work. He was always with the dragons. Hell, he was on a first name basis with some of them. He would find himself talking with them as if he expected a response. No girl would like a guy like him. No girl like Carina.

"So, you talk." Carina said.

"Yeah." Charlie answered. It was all he could muster.

"A man of few words. I like that. Your brothers, both the twins and Ron, are talkers. They'll talk your ears off if you'd let them."

"Cari, you do as much talking as we do." Fred said.

"When you'll let me!" Carina pointed out.

"She's got us there, Freddy." George said.

Carina looked back at Charlie. Their eyes locked at Charlie noticed flecks of violet in her icy blue eyes. He swore he had seen those kind of eyes somewhere before. But before he could think of where, she looked away.

"I should go. I have tutoring." Carina looked at the twins who had started snickering. "You're just mad you aren't getting any." She smiled, stood up, and walked toward the castle.

Fred moved to Charlie's other side. He looked at his older brother.

"You're blushing." he pointed out.

"You like her?" George asked.

"Of course not." Charlie said.

"Liar." the twins said in unison.

"Shut up. You two are gits. Wouldn't let the girl talk. And you two really should get tutoring. You're not going to do well on your exams." Charlie pointed out.

"Sorry, mum. We'll get right on that." George said.

The twins stood up. They were about ten feet away from Charlie before they looked back.

"Oi, Charlie!" Fred yelled.

Charlie looked at them.

"Do us a favor." George said.

"Don't..."

"Fall..."

"For..."

"A..."

"Malfoy."

--

A/N: Read and Review! It'll be my birthday present. Flames will be laughed at.


	2. Smitten

A Malfoy? A _Malfoy_? Carina was a Malfoy? Charlie sat in his tent that night, looking at the ceiling and attempting to make himself believe what he had heard. Carina talked to Fred and George. She was nice. She was a Ravenclaw. All the Malfoy's had been Slytherins. Fred and George had to be messing with him. They knew he had a semi crush on one of their friends and they wanted to mess with his head. Well, it was certainly working.

After a night of a dream that involved Lucius Malfoy chasing him half way through London, Charlie awoke and headed through the grounds to the castle. He had an appointment to meet with Dumbledore to talk about the first task and he didn't want to be late. As he reached the large, wooden doors a young woman ran out. Carina. Charlie's heart eyes met and Charlie realized where he had seen her eyes before. In his confrontation with Lucius at the Ministry when he had been there to discuss a transfer to Romania. He had looked into those cold eyes and seen nothing but hate and disaprovement. But as he looked into Carina's eyes he felt warm and happy. Like God had sent down a small piece of Heaven.

"Charlie! I didn't expect to see you here. How was your night?"

Charlie didn't talk. His tongue was plastered to the roof of his mouth. He simplying smiled at her. She cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. A smile played at her lips as one side of her mouth slowly moved up. She had a mischivious smile. But a beautiful one all the same.

"You're not going to talk today? I know that I said that I liked guys that didn't talk but this is a little extreme. Now, can you answer my question?"

"You aren't wearing your glasses." Charlie spat out.

That caught Carina off guard. She had been expecting an answer to the 'how was your night' question. Not to have Charlie shoot out a fact.

"They're so I can read. I don't like to wear them." Carina said. She looked down at the ground, her eyes loosing their contact with Charlie's. Before Charlie could help himself, he said, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks. You too." Carina said, reinstating eyes contact. She smiled and then looked down at Hagrids hut. "I'm supposed to meet up with him for morning tea. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later." Charlie said.

Carina walked down the steps and headed toward the dully lit cabin. She was in Muggle clothes today. Jeans and a shirt that advertised something call 'Guns N Roses'. What that was, Charlie had no idea. He was busy focusing on her as she half walked, half skipped toward her morning tea appointment.

--

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Charlie muttered to himself on the way to the headmasters office.

He had avoided running into Peeves, he didn't feel like dealing with the poltergist. Not today. Not right now. He had just made a fool of himself infront of Carina. "You have beautiful eyes." That was just creepy. It was something that someone who sat in your bushes at night and watched you sleep would say. Yet, he had said it and now he had to deal with whatever happened. He turned the last corner and saw the stone gargoyle marking the entrance to the headmasters office. He was preparing to say the password when a blonde girl, probably around Ginny's age, skipped toward him.

"You're the other Weasley brother." she said in a sing song voice.

"I know I am." Charlie responded.

"You know, Cari was talking about you last night." she said.

"Cari?" Charlie asked.

The girl giggled. "Carina." she clarified.

Charlie felt himself blush. Carina had been talking about him?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Luna Lovegood. Carina is in Ravenclaw house with me. We talked last night. She absolutely smitten with you. A little odd, considering the fact that you just met." Luna said.

Smitten? She was smitten?

"She is?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, you have an odd number of Harglesnooks circling your head. I have to go before they get to me." and just like that, Luna skipped down the stairs.

So, now Charlie knew one thing and wondered another. He knew that Carina shared his feelings. He wondered what the hell Harglesnooks were and why they were circling his head.

--

TBC...

A/N: Please don't ask what Harglesnooks are. I don't really know. They just fit with Luna.


	3. Talks

**A/N: This chapter Charlie and Carina talk. It won't be boring. You'll learn why she's the kind of person she is. I know the story is moving quickly. This is the second day that they've even seen each other. But everything will make sense, eventually. I hope. =)**

Charlie pulled together enough courage later on that day to go and start a conversation with Carina. She was sitting with a group of Ravenclaw girls under a tree in the Transfiguration courtyard. Charlie felt silly going up to that group. They were all younger than he was. They were all pretty. He had never really learned how to talk to pretty girls. In his days at Hogwarts he had always been single. Except for when a girl made the first move. But they would break up soon enough because Charlie wasn't good at making conversation. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Carina?" he asked.

Carina looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Charlie." she welcomed.

The girls that sat with her giggled. They looked from Carina to Charlie and back to Carina. A brunette that had been sitting on the bench next to Carina pulled on her friends' sleeve and they stood up and left. That left Carina and Charlie alone together. Charlie felt his cheeks grow hot and looked at the ground.

"Come sit down. Don't mind them. They're always slightly odd." Carina assured.

Charlie laughed and took the now vacant seat next to Carina. "I had friends like that while I was at Hogwarts. They might have been odd but they were a riot to be around." Charlie smiled as he remembered his two best friends, Paul and Richard. Richard had died a year earlier, ironically, at the hands of Paul, a wonna be Death Eater. Charlie hadn't picked the best friends.

"True. They are fun. But Samantha is too serious and Amelia can be a bitch." Carina smiled. "But they have their moments."

"I'm sure they do." Charlie wanted nothing more than to ask Carina about what that Lovegood girl had told him. He wanted to know if she was truley smitten with him. If she liked him at all. Maybe the Lovegood girl had been lying. A plan that had been concocted by Fred and George. Charlie vowed at that moment that if that was what this was, he would kill his brothers. Charlie looked over and saw Carina staring at him. When their eyes locked, Carina looked down.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing. It's just...when I'm with you, or around you. I don't know, it's not like when I'm with your brothers. It's different." Carina admitted.

"Is different a bad thing?" Charlie asked.

"No. Different is a mixed emotion for me. Everything has always either been good or bad. Not inbetween. Like, Hogwarts is good and my family is bad."

Charlie looked at her. "Your family is bad?" he asked.

Carina laughed softly. "Charlie, you must know the stories behind my family. I hate even calling them my family. They've never really wanted me, I've never wanted them. The Malfoy name is attached to me even though I don't want it to be."

"I've heard stories and things about your family. I was just wondering why you believed they were bad." Charlie stated.

"I'm pro-Muggle. They aren't."

"How did that happen?" Charlie asked.

"It's a long story."

Charlie smiled. "I have time. If you want to tell me."

Carina looked at him, smiling. "Ok. Well, I was born at a time that wasn't very great for my parents. They were only couple years out of Hogwarts, the dark lord was starting to rise, something that was big for my dad. They didn't want me, even when I was a baby. They were ashamed that I was a girl, not the son they had wanted. So they hired a nanny for me.

"They didn't do a very good job checking blood purity and with my nanny. Her name was Mrs. Jenson and she was a half blood. She was pro-Muggle as well and she used to take me out to Muggle places when I was little. I would go to amusement parks and carnivals and go on horse rides, all while my parents were under the assumption that I was out in Diagon Alley and things like that.

"Well, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hit his highest rank of power, he found out Mrs. Jenson's secret. He tortured her in our basement, I could hear her screams from my bedroom. I still have nightmares about that night, the night that she was killed. She was crying and begging for them to stop. Then I heard my fathers voice, saying that if she had turned me into a Muggle lover that I would meet the same fate that she was going to. And then I heard his use the Kedavra curse and she stopped screaming." tears were welling up in Carina's eyes. "I vowed that night, when I was around six or seven, that I would be tolerant of everyone, no matter what their blood status was. I hated my parents from that day on."

Carina rubbed her hands together and then slipped them under thighs and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie said softly.

"It's not your fault. Not all people can be tolerant. There will always be a good and an evil. I just happened to have been into an evil family." Carina looked at him, blinking away tears. "Charlie, I love your family. How nice they are, how tolerant they are. You're really lucky to have them."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Carina smirked and looked down at the grass. "Um, would you like to meet up tonight? Talk a little more. You can tell me about your life and stuff like that."

"How will you get out after hours?"

"Charlie, tonight is the Yule Ball. I'll be able to get out easily." Carina said.

"Well, then I would be honored to spend time with you tonight."

TBC...


End file.
